Forever The Love of her Life
by chairfanforever
Summary: He thought she would always be there but one day she wasnt anymore...
1. Chapter 1

_Chuck was missing Blair like he never has before. She was his whole life…soul….and heart. She taught him how to live for the special moments in life, she taught me how to forget the bad times, but most importantly she taught me how to love. She was the most beautiful women inside and out. He knew what he did last night was wrong,the worst thing he had ever done to her. That was his biggest regret. He knows he doesn't deserve ,"never has never will" is what he told Serena before he hung up. He went to get another bottle of liquor out of his cabinet and he was going to forget…_

An/ ok so i know this is like so super short but i was just trying to draw ppl into the story! Review i need criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ OK someone asked me if I am writing for the last episode or in season three and im writing for this season and how I think the rest of the season should happen and im babbling so bak to the story!

Serena was not happy.. Chuck had disappointed her and he does deserve Blair maybe not at the moment but they were always the couple to root for Chuck and Blair , Blair and Chuck! The inevitable soul mates! She stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

On the other side of the door Blair was not sleeping nor could she get any. She was restless and her mind was going in circles. Chuck, Louis, Chuck, Louis, Chuck. She didn't know who she should choose. Her mind was screaming Louis but her heart was screaming Chuck! All her other organs were screaming follow your heart. But she didn't know if she should she had always followed her heart and she always ended up getting hurt. She just didn't know what to do and she had no one to talk to it about. Dan was off with Charlie, She wasn't speaking to Serena, Nate was somewhere with Whoraina, and her mother would disapprove of her second guessing her accepting Louis's proposal. A thought suddenly burst into her mind. She grabbed her phone and texted "Meet me in at Mojos in 20". She threw on a dress and a headband and grabbed her purse and went to meet Dorota. _

Chuck was currently in a horrible state. He was laying on the couch of the empire when he decided he wanted to go see Blair. He texted Arthur " meet me outside the Empire in 10". He didn't bother to look in the mirror because he knew he looked like shit. He got in the elevator when he remembered the Ring. He got it out of his safe in jumped back on the elevator and was heading to Blair's for his last shot at happiness!

AN/ hope you liked it. It was still pretty short but im just trying to build up the suspense to make a huge chapter the next chapter will be a bunch of flash backs and then probably in the next 2 or three chapters I will make a huge one with a whole lot off Juiciness lol. I wanna thank PTY and Lovetvtomuchxo for giving reviews! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck was in the Limo when he remembered the first time him and Blair had ever "touched" each other.

"thanks for the lift home" Blair said. " you were amazing up there" he said turning his head to look at Blair. Blair started to scoot closer to chuck then kissed him sweetly on the lips. "you sure?" asked Chuck. Blair answered him by kissing him passionately on the lips.

He pulled himself back into reality. He cherished that memory but his ultimate favorite of him and Blair was:

"Love Me?" She asked him.

"Always" He had replied before Kissing her and going out of the bar.

This was my favorite because it shows how I felt then and still feel now. I will always love Blair always have always will. I will love her no matter what even if she chooses the Prince over me I will still love her.

Blair was in the cab on her way to meet Dorota when she passed a Limo…His limo. She would know that Limo anywhere I mean , that's the limo she lost her virginity in, to the love of her life. She may not like him at the moment but she loved him. Always have always will. It was then that she realized the limo was heading for her penthouse. She didn't know what to do. She texted Dorota " change of plans meet me at my penthouse in 3 min or your fired" Obviously she wouldn't fire her but she needed Dorota to be there. "turn around and take me back to my penthouse she said to the driver. She was Ready…

Serena woke up to the Elevator Ding…


	4. authors note

Hey guys im sorry I havnt updated in Awhile ive been really really busy and im currently working on the next chapter it may be awhile but I will finish it as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 4

Serena didn't know who could be here this late. She went over to Blair's room and seen a empty bed. She tried calling Blair's phone. "Blair Waldorf here im busy, Obviously leave your message and I'll call you back…..Maybe." Voicemail. She then called Chuck's phone to see if maybe Blair was there. She heard something ringing downstairs and that is when it clicked, Chuck's here! She started walking down the stairs. "Chuck what are you doing here?" "Well I didn't come to see you!" He smirked at his own witty come back. "Well Blair isn't here so you can see your self out" Neither of them heard Blair sneak in and get out of sight but she could still see and hear them. "Serena cut the crap I know she is here and I also know you are lying" "Chuck she isn't here" Serena screamed at him. " I don't know why you are trying to keep me from seeing her , Serena I only came here for one last shot at her heart if she doesn't want me or love me anymore and most important if she isn't happy with me I'm going to let her go, I love the Blair that shines and glows and if she doesn't do that with me then I want her to be someone that makes her shine and glow and be happy Serena you have no idea how much I love Blair! I loved her since I met her I just didn't know it at the time she was always Blair Waldorf the woman who was way to good for Chuck Bass and would never even give him a though and when she did I felt like the luckiest man alive, and I took her for granted I've hurt her so many times…" Serena saw tears building up in Chucks eyes before he turned the other way. Serena knew that chuck loved her a lot but not this much. "I just want her to be happy" said chuck turning back around "and if that means letting her go than I guess I will have to do it no matter how much it will hurt me, just tell Blair I love her soooo much and I always will" Chuck gave Serena a sad smile. He turned to go out the door when…..

Blair came into her penthouse and heard Serena yelling at chuck that she wasn't there. Typical Bass thinking everyone is always lying to them. They obviously didn't see her come in, so she got out of sight and listened to what they were saying. He heard Chuck telling Serena how much he cared for her. It was deep. When Chuck turned around she caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw they were full of tears. She just smiled. She now knew who she had chosen. But then she heard Chuck saying he had to let her go if she wasn't happy with him. He told Serena he loved her soo much and always will. He turned to walk away but Dorota came flying out of the elevator. She started asking for Ms. Blair. Blair walked out and said " I'm right here Dorota, Its fine I was going to talk to you about chuck and Louis and who I should choose, but after hearing Chuck tell Serena how much he loves me I know who my heart belongs to and always will and that's…Chuck!" Chucks face just lit up with happiness! He went up to her and kissed her with so much passion she could've just ripped his clothes off right there. He picked her up marriage style and spun her around. Chuck then felt a fist meet his face. "put her the hell down" Chuck was shocked that is was Louis who had punched him. " Louis I am perfectly fine and what he is doing to me is non of your business". She saw Serena helping chuck up and smiled. " It is if we are engaged!" Louis screamed at her. " in case you haven't noticed I am not wearing a ring and the only one I will ever wear will be from chuck!" She smiled her 1,000 watt smile at him. Louis face however fell. " you deserve so much better than this scumbag" Bam… that earned Louis a punch from Chuck. "Louis I love Chuck and all I felt for you was…I don't know what it was but it isn't like what me and Chuck have! I just wanted to be a princess so badly I didn't realize my prince is right here in Manhattan with his Empire!" She Smiled at Serena. "I want you to leave my penthouse immediately." Chuck said "I have security guards right down stairs and if you are not out of here in 30 seconds you will be thrown in jail and how will that look on a prince's record." Blair smirked and gave Chuck a sweet kiss on the lips. " You guys really deserve each other, you are both manipulative and are going to hell." That earned him another punch from Chuck and a call to security. " escort him out ad sedate him if you have to." Chuck looked at Serena and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, in my head I'm always thinking that I don't deserve to be with Blair and everyone thinks the same thing, they are very much correct thought I don't deserve Blair." "Mr. Chuck" dorota said "You deserve Blair because you never give up on her and you love her more than anyone" Dorota gave Chuck her biggest smile "now Ms. Blair if you don't mind I'm going home" "no problem Dorota me and Chuck got some business to attend to!" Serena gave a grossed out smile. " Well I'm going to go up to my room then!" She gave Blair a hug and said "you deserve to be happy with Chuck!" She moved over to Chuck and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear "Don't break her heart or I will get someone to break your face!" She chuckled into his ear. He gave her a real smile. Serena headed upstairs leaving chuck and Blair alone downstairs. "so where are we going Mrs. Bass?" He got on his knee and pulled out THE ring….


End file.
